Law's Wonderful Life
by guk
Summary: Trafalgar Law is an excellent criminal defense attorney, and he generally has a pretty good time. SmoLaw, DofLaw, KidLaw
1. The Cop

Hello! Thanks for reading. This fic will feature multiple pairings, future chapters will include DofLaw and KidLaw.

* * *

><p>Law recognizes him in a bar, sitting alone with a glass of whiskey in front of him and chewing on a cigar. He had seen the man few times before while working, never spoken to him directly though. All he knew was that he was a cop, and he was Law's type. Tall, broad shouldered, strong looking hands, short white hair that screams 'I'm a cop'. He looks serious, capable, and tough as nails.<p>

Law takes a seat next to him, still dressed in his sleek charcoal gray suit and tie from work. It never hurt to make a new friend. He had gotten friendly with many cops in the past, and it usually helped with the job.

"Hey. Buy me a drink?"

The cop looks sidelong at him, and Law gives him his best charming smile.

"Do I know you?"

"I've seen you around the courthouse. Trafalgar Law, public defender." Law swipes one of his business cards from inside his jacket and offers it between two outstretched fingers.

The cop takes it and barely glances at it before dropping it on the bar top with a grunt. Well, it wasn't a no.

Law signals the bartender, "I'll have what he's having."

Trying to make conversation with the man is like pulling teeth. Law presses on however, and he learns that the cop is named Smoker, he's a sergeant for the LAPD metro division, and has worked as police for the last ten years after eight years in the marines. He lives in the city, and doesn't seem to have any hobbies, or a functioning sense of humor.

When Smoker wordlessly stands up and drops a few bills on the bar to clear his tab, Law finishes his drink and follows him outside.

"So. Your place?"

Smoker gives him another sideways look, like he's trying to figure out why Law is being so persistent, then shrugs and starts walking to his car.

-x-

When they get inside Smoker's apartment, Smoker takes off his coat and leaves it hanging off the back of one of the dining table chairs. Law slides out of his jacket and carries it with him as he looks around before settling down on the couch and loosening his tie. The place is sparsely furnished without decoration, inhabited by a clear bachelor who's married to his job.

"Got any beer?" he calls, and Smoker comes back out from wherever he disappeared to and heads to the kitchen, returning with two opened bottles. He hands one to Law, and sits down on the other side of the couch, having a swig of his own beer before setting it down on the coffee table (no coasters, of course) and taking out a fresh cigar, lighting it with a flick of a scuffed up Zippo.

Law sips his beer, and decides he doesn't want to try and continue talking to a guy who's about as responsive as a stone, so he finds the tv remote and flips on the news.

They sit in silence, watching political pundits and crime reports, and drinking. When Law holds out his empty bottle, Smoker takes it without comment and goes back into the kitchen, coming out with two more. The silence is kind of comfortable, even though Law is a talker. He talks all day for work, and the men he usually goes home with tend to like the sound of their own voices too.

Eventually though, he gets bored just relaxing on the couch. He puts down his beer and looks at Smoker.

"Wanna fuck?"

Smoker doesn't even pause from taking a drink at the blunt request, "Yeah."

Law grins lazily, and stands when Smoker does, following him into the bedroom.

Smoker is a great fuck. It more than makes up for his terrible conversation skills, though Law wasn't really interested in those anyway. He has a great body too, hard and chiseled like granite, with a nice thick cock to go along with it. He skips all the foreplay, which is fine by Law, who strips out of his clothes without ceremony and gets on the bed.

Smoker digs through one of the bedside drawers and hands him a bottle of lubricant when asked, not offering to help while Law slicks himself up and then gets on his hands and knees, presenting his ass and looking over his shoulder with a coy tilt of his head.

"Whenever you're ready, sergeant."

They must fuck for over an hour. Smoker pounds into him tirelessly, like a machine, first from behind until his arms get tired and he pushes Smoker away so he can flip over onto his back, and then they fuck like that until his legs are aching from being held hooked over Smoker's arms. Law complains until Smoker pulls out and lets him turn on his side before laying behind him and fucking him with shallow thrusts that brush maddeningly close to his oversensitive prostate.

Law comes twice, once just from being fucked, and a second time from pulling himself off while he's on his back, and his dick is gamely trying to rouse itself for a third round by the time Smoker finally finishes, pulling out and rolling Law onto his back again so he can take off the condom and jerk off onto his stomach, adding to the mess already there from Law's climaxes.

Smoker gets up then and disappears into the bathroom to toss the condom, leaving Law in the bed, exhausted and covered in cum and every cell humming with pleasure. When Smoker comes back into the room, Law sits up and pushes himself out of bed, shuffling over to the bathroom on jellied legs to take a quick shower so he won't fall asleep with cum drying all over him and lube in his ass.

When he's clean and toweled off, he goes back into the bedroom to find Smoker sitting up naked in bed, leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, another cigar between his teeth trailing smoke to the ceiling.

"You'll set the bed on fire if you fall asleep like that," he can't help remarking.

Smoker only grunts in reply, not moving a muscle.

"Alright if I stay the night?"

Smoker exhales a thick cloud of smoke and speaks around the cigar, "Yeah, fine."

Law climbs back into bed and flops down next to him, stretching out his arms over his head before relaxing against a pillow. He's asleep in five minutes.

-x-

He wakes up again at his usual time, before the sun has risen. Smoker is sleeping on his side, back turned towards Law, but when Law has finished washing his face and rinsing his mouth with water from the bathroom sink he's not in the room anymore.

After putting on his clothes from last night and going out to the living room to collect his jacket from where he left it on the couch, Law finds Smoker in the kitchen, dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a white undershirt, spooning ground coffee into a paper filter.

Law leans in the doorway, "Did I wake you?"

Smoker glances at him before getting back to the coffee maker, "No."

"Hm, okay. Last night was good, we should do it again sometime. What's your number?"

Smoker recites the number, and Law enters it as a new contact in his phone (Smoker-LAPD-great lay).

"Thanks. I'll see myself out."

Smoker gives him a little wave without looking up from the counter.

What an unfriendly guy. Law smirks to himself as he puts his jacket on and straightens his tie while heading to the door. It was rare that he didn't get any compliments on his skills in the bedroom, especially with someone he wouldn't mind seeing again. Still, it was sort of amusing how taciturn Smoker was. Even if he wasn't trying to be cold, no doubt most people would be put off by the uninterested attitude.

Good thing Law had a habit of going after opportunities others missed.

-x-

A couple weeks later, when he spends half an hour in a club after a fourteen hour workday and doesn't find anyone appetizing, he remembers Smoker.

He calls him up, standing on the sidewalk outside the club, and smiles when Smoker answers.

"Smoker. It's Trafalgar, from the other week. Are you free?"

"...Yeah."

"Mind if I drop by?"

"Fine."

"Great." Law checks his watch, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, see you then."

He takes a cab, and when he knocks on the door Smoker answers after a few seconds, looking sullen and scruffy in boxers and a tank top with a day's worth of stubble on his jaw.

Law smirks at him, "Is Friday your day off? Sorry to bother you."

Smoker just 'hn's in reply, and walks back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Law.

Law follows him in, deciding to get straight to the point because it's been a long week and he just wants to come his brains out then go to sleep, and Smoker seems like a man who won't mind if he doesn't beat around the bush. So while Smoker sits down on the couch and un-pauses whatever he was watching before Law showed up, Law tosses his suit jacket on the dining table, takes his shoes off, and undoes his belt before stepping out of his pants and starting to unbuttons his shirt.

In a minute he's stark naked and half hard, and smoothly getting onto Smoker's lap, his knees on either side of the other man's thighs. He loops his arms around Smoker's neck.

"Fuck me," he murmurs, soft and velvety against Smoker's ear.

Smoker sets his hands on his hips and pulls him in until his cock is pressed firmly against Smoker's flat stomach. Law hums, pleased, and rocks against him, feeling the hardness rising underneath him as Smoker's cock starts to thicken.

He grinds himself shamelessly against the ribbed material of Smoker's shirt as Smoker's hands slide down from his hips to cup his ass, squeezing him and kneading before spreading him apart and stroking a few fingertips over his hole. Law can feel it clenching greedily in anticipation, and Smoker rubs him there, tantalizingly close but not going in. Until he reaches around and grabs Smoker's wrist, bringing the man's fingers to his mouth and sucking them until they're slick and wet with his saliva. Then he guides Smoker's hand behind him again, and makes him push two fingers inside.

Law is quick to lose patience with this, however.

"Lube," he orders, and Smoker lifts him up and sets him down to the side before going to the bedroom and coming back out with the bottle.

Law takes it from him and turns around, rising onto his knees on the cushions with an elbow resting on the back of the couch. He slicks himself up and arches his back, pushing his hips out towards Smoker, who thankfully doesn't require any more prompting than that.

Smoker settles a hand on the small of his back, using the other to line up his cock before pushing it in with one long, slow thrust. Law hangs onto the back of the couch and lets his head fall forward as Smoker starts off with a rough pace.

Smoker is just as relentless as he remembers, fucking him without pause until Law has to demand a change in position because his limbs are going numb. They switch from Law being bent over the couch, to Smoker sitting down and Law facing away, legs splayed open and riding his cock. Well, less riding and more being held in place with his hands desperately holding onto Smoker's knees for support while Smoker fucks up into him.

He comes like that, hard, spilling onto the floor with a few streaks making it as far as the coffee table, then his arms give out and Smoker picks him up to carry him into the bedroom to lay him on his back and continue.

Law's cock bravely holds out for two more orgasms, perhaps because work had been so busy this week and he hadn't had sex for four days. Either way, after coming for the third time, his mind feels full of static, and all of his nerves are buzzing, and Smoker is still fucking him. All Law can do is lay loose and wrung out and take it.

He's so out of it he hardly notices Smoker speed up his last few thrusts and come deep inside him, but when the other man sits back with a sigh Law opens his eyes.

"Christ, I thought you were going to fuck me to death," he mutters.

Smoker snorts, "Haven't seen that one yet."

"Ha." That almost seemed like Smoker's version of a joke.

It takes several minutes before Law feels capable of moving, but eventually he stumbles into the bathroom to clean himself up with a washcloth, too tired to bother with a shower. When that's done he drops into bed without asking if he can stay the night, Smoker having apparently disappeared into the other room to finish watching his movie.

-x-

After that night, Law starts seeing Smoker more often. As it turns out, Friday is indeed Smoker's usual day off, along with Saturday, which fits his schedule perfectly to stop by after work and get fucked to oblivion.

Soon enough he's paying Smoker a regular weekly visit. On the occasion when his job doesn't run so late into Friday night he'll meet Smoker for drinks, and every now and then they'll go out for dinner together. Sometimes Law even looks forward to it and books a reservation in advance.

Smoker doesn't 'open up' like some people would after spending time together, but Law doesn't mind that about him. He's content to carry on a conversation by himself, complaining about clients and prosecutors and colleagues, or speculating on trends in sentencing and law enforcement, or whatever else is on his mind that day.

If Smoker cares that Law can talk about work for three hours straight without any input besides the occasional 'hm' or 'yeah,' he doesn't show it one way or another. He's still happy enough to fuck the life out of him at the end of the night, which Law takes as a good sign.

Despite Smoker's lack of interest in contributing to a conversation, Law gradually learns more about the man.

When Law stays the night he doesn't linger for very long in the mornings, leaving when Smoker does, though he does stick around for some cheap coffee, sitting at the kitchen table with Smoker and snagging a section of the paper for himself.

Smoker's routine on his days off is apparently sacred, and it starts off early in the morning with coffee and the paper, before he goes to the gym at the police central station. Then it's breakfast, housework on Friday, grocery shopping and other errands on Saturday, followed by slumming around his apartment while chain smoking in his underwear, eating lunch on the couch in front of the tv, and going out to a bar either by himself or with his coworkers (does he even have friends outside of work? Law has no idea) before coming back for more lazing around until it's time to sleep.

Smoker also seems to be one of those cops with an annoying sense of ethics. No matter how Law obliquely attempts to elicit information on cases, or departmental politics, or anything else that might be useful, Smoker remains silent on the issue. Even though Law has to give up on that, he still continues to see him. The sex was good after all.

And so, like that, after a few months Smoker becomes the longest relationship Law has maintained with someone that he wasn't getting any favors from. It was almost a little romantic.

* * *

><p>I'd love to hear your thoughts, thank you for favs  follows / reviews.


	2. The State Attorney General

Law meets the California Attorney General during a dinner he's attending with his division head. The Governor and State Secretary are also there, but neither of them were 6'7" with ice blue eyes and wearing Versace, so he ignores them in favor of getting his boss to introduce him to the singular Donquixote Doflamingo.

Law's boss makes his greetings, and then fucks off as Law instructed, leaving him alone with the Attorney General.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Donquixote," he says silkily, extending a hand.

Doflamingo smiles at him, and shakes his hand with one big enough to break all his fingers if he squeezed hard enough.

"The pleasure's all mine. Trafalgar, was it? Derek has mentioned you before, I hear you're doing excellent work in criminal law."

"I'm flattered you remember."

"Of course, I need to keep an eye on promising candidates in the department. I'm sure Derek wants to keep you in Los Angeles, but I hope to convince him to let me bring you to Sacramento in the future."

Derek would be needing some prosthetics if Law found out he was blocking Doflamingo from scouting him for the Attorney General's office.

The conversation flows smoothly for several minutes, covering the usual polite topics that Law handles with ease, until someone shows up at Doflamingo's side and discreetly reminds him that he's needed elsewhere.

Doflamingo grins ruefully, "My apologies. I hope we'll run into each other again soon. "

Law smiles back at him, and jots his phone number onto one of his business cards, "Here, my personal number, if you'd like."

Doflamingo takes the proffered card and examines it briefly before tucking it away inside his suit jacket.

"Thank you, I may impose on you the next time I'm in L.A.," he says and, if Law's not mistaken, his grin sharpens.

-x-

Four hours later, Law is propped up on the edge of the jacuzzi bath in Doflamingo's hotel suite, doing his best to keep his voice down though not quite succeeding, while the man himself is on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock and fucking him open with what feels like four fingers now.

Doflamingo pulls off Law's dick and smirks up at him, twisting the fingers inside him in a way that makes his ass lift off the tub and his toes curl.

"Noisy little thing, aren't you."

Law shudders at the darkly pleased tone and moans in agreement.

"And your ass is so tight. It's going to feel incredible stretched around my cock." Doflamingo punctuates the remark by shoving his fingers as far as they'll go, and Law cries out helplessly, a thin shiver of hysteria bleeding into his thoughts from the possibility that Doflamingo wasn't going to stop until he was wrist deep in Law's ass.

He gets the sense that Doflamingo intends to ruin him tonight, and it's making him so hard it hurts. It wasn't often that Law found someone who could exploit his masochistic streak, and he always had to teach them how to do it properly, but Doflamingo seemed to manipulate him with the finesse of a natural sadistic genius.

He had already come once while sucking Doflamingo off in the sitting room. What started as a relatively tame blow job had quickly devolved into Doflamingo fucking his throat once he discovered how well Law responded to having his hair pulled and being choked on cock. As soon as Doflamingo had pressed the sole of one shoe to the underside of Law's aching erection, he had Law coming all over the gleaming Italian leather.

And now, five minutes later, he was already so worked up again, just from Doflamingo's hands and mouth.

Doflamingo pulls his fingers out with a filthy wet sound, leaving Law gasping and uncomfortably empty, before coaxing Law's arms to loop around his shoulders. He lifts Law up when he stands as though Law weighs nothing, carrying him across the room in a few long strides, and Law quickly finds himself held against the wall, with covetous hands on his ass and his legs hooked over Doflamingo's forearms, trapped in place and spread wide open at the perfect height for Doflamingo to grind into the space between his lubed up cheeks.

Doflamingo slides the full length of his cock over Law's ass with one idle stroke, and Law's hips buck instinctively. If he had to guess, it was probably the biggest cock he had ever had the pleasure of becoming intimately acquainted with. Having it in his mouth didn't compare to how huge it felt dragging over his hole, really it had only whet his appetite.

And now he was about to have it again, pinned up on the wall at Doflamingo's mercy, loose and wet and starving for the promise of hard, rough use that would leave him delirious and utterly wrecked after Doflamingo was done with him.

Doflamingo kisses the breath out of him before shoving his cock all the way in with a few short, brutal thrusts, and then Law is thrashing and clawing into Doflamingo's shoulders and sobbing because it really feels like it's killing him. Doflamingo doesn't give him a chance to relax, pounding into his ass as it clenches frantically around the thick cock splitting him apart.

Within moments Law is completely wracked with pain and ecstasy, and coming harder than he ever has before in his life, crying himself hoarse in the process as Doflamingo continues to nail him to the wall.

It feels like he burnt out a few brain cells, but he becomes vaguely aware that Doflamingo has slowed to a smooth, languid pulse, and is purring filthy compliments into his ear.

"Such a sweet hole you have, so good and tight for me, it really loves being fucked doesn't it?"

Law murmurs incoherently, and Doflamingo dips down to kiss him again, his tongue sliding into Law's mouth, and Law simply lets himself be held up against the wall and lazily devoured in every way by this man he had just met for the first time a few hours ago but would probably sell his soul to if it meant Doflamingo would keep doing this to him all night.

Doflamingo comes like that, only a few minutes later rather than all night. Law doesn't really have the presence of mind to be disappointed, having lost himself in the haze of being utterly surrounded and filled and kissed.

He's left feeling floaty and untethered, maybe because Doflamingo is still holding him up effortlessly. When Doflamingo carries him back over to the bath and this time lets him get in the water instead of just making him sit on the side, Law dozes off before the other man even has a chance to join him.

-x-

Law wakes up well before dawn and finds himself in bed, deliciously warm with all his muscles aching and Doflamingo's hands stroking over him in the dark.

Doflamingo smirks when he cracks his eyes open.

"My flight is in three hours, and you fell asleep before I was finished with you."

"Hmm," Law sighs and stretches until he feels his bones creak, one of Doflamingo's hands sliding down his taut abdomen. "Allow me to make it up to you."

Doflamingo rolls onto his back and pulls Law on top of him, settling into an unhurried pace of smooth kissing and caresses and rubbing against each other until Law can't stand not having that cock in his mouth for another second and moves between Doflamingo's legs to wrap a hand around it and start sucking.

Doflamingo runs long fingers through his hair as he works to swallow more cock with each bob of his head, and when he has it halfway in Doflamingo curls a hand around the back of his neck and pushes him down to make him take the rest.

Law comes from rutting against the mattress when Doflamingo spills deep down his throat, and pulls off when he finishes swallowing the release. Doflamingo is fondly petting his hair, and rubs a thumb over Law's wet lips.

"Very good. A shame that your ass must be too sore to use right now. I have to get going, the room is paid for so feel free to stay as long as you like."

Law hums, going back to sleep sounded like a good plan at the moment, and allows Doflamingo to roll him off when he gets up and heads into the bathroom.

He curls up in the sheets and buries his face into a pillow, falling asleep to the sound of the shower running.

-x-

Doflamingo takes to calling him whenever he's in Los Angeles. It doesn't happen often, Doflamingo is a busy man after all, but when it does Law clears his schedule for the next few days immediately.

Doflamingo proves to be a man who lives luxuriously, and enjoys using his wealth to spoil others. The day before he's in town, Law will receive gifts in the mail. New designer suits, complete with shirt, tie, cuff links, shoes, new watches, even underwear. Oh, and fresh flowers, always. From another man, Law might resent the implication that he couldn't dress himself and look incredible, but he enjoys the casual way Doflamingo exerts complete control over him whenever he was around.

When Doflamingo visits they start their nights by going out to the best restaurants in the city, Law in his new outfit and Doflamingo admiring him with open appreciation, then end up in Doflamingo's hotel suite, usually with a bottle or two of champagne, and Law getting chocolate sauce drizzled over him and licked off like he's the most delectable dessert.

Without fail, that leads to Doflamingo fucking him in every position he can bend Law into, on the bed, in the shower, tossed over a desk, up against walls, until Law is reduced to a mewling pile of trembling limbs in Doflamingo's arms.

Then they fall asleep together, and wake up early for more sex before one of them has to leave for work.

It's fantastic, and Law can't get enough of it, it's just a shame that they can't meet up with any sort of frequency.


	3. The Murderer

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit noncon, read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Law gets put on a new case. Triple homicide, very messy business. The evidence is cut and dry, a conviction was almost guaranteed, and his client had racked up even more charges for resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, and threatening a few public servants on top of that, as if three first-degree murders hadn't been enough already.<p>

The client, one Eustass Kid, also refused to make a plea, so the case would be going to trial, where he would most likely be torn to shreds by the prosecutor, judge, and jury.

Law was decidedly unenthusiastic about representing him. Having such a notorious case on his track record could only cause problems. Either he lost and he fucking hated losing, or he won and his name would go down as the unscrupulous lawyer who got a cold-blooded killer off the hook and released back into the general population.

Still, he had to figure out a defense strategy, and that meant meeting with the client bright and early on Monday to hash out his testimony.

He's waiting in one of the prison's cold meeting rooms when a pair of correction officers open the door and march in with his client.

The picture in the case files didn't really do the man justice. Eustass' presence is overwhelming, even shackled hand and foot he enters with an air of fierce confidence, blood red hair hanging over hard eyes and a crooked nose. He sneers at Law as a guard pushes him into the empty seat across the table, baring sharp white teeth, like a wild dog faced with a new adversary.

Law nods at the guards, and they leave after giving him the usual spiel about safety and security. Then he addresses Eustass coolly, unperturbed by the brazen intimidation, "Hello, my name is Trafalgar Law. I've been assigned as your new public defender."

Eustass leans forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table with a rattle of chains and regarding Law with an unyielding stare, "Lucky me."

"Yes, considering your last two appointed defenders refused to keep working for you after you..." Law flips a page over and recites from the description of charges, "Became hostile and threatened physical harm to them and their loved ones."

Eustass snorts, clearly amused, and Law raises an eyebrow, "Actions like that will make it easier for the prosecution to vilify you in front of the jury. It's in your best interests to not have any more charges filed against you."

"Doesn't matter, I'm fucked anyway. Might as well have fun, right?" He says with an ugly smile.

"I don't know what you've heard, but your case isn't hopeless. I'm not in the habit of losing in court, either."

"So what, I should listen to you because you're gonna save my ass? Bullshit."

"If that's really what you think, why don't you just make a plea?"

Eustass slams a hand on the table and snarls, "'Cause fuck you all, that's why."

Law meets his glare, unimpressed, until Eustass huffs and sits back in his chair.

"I'll defend you regardless, but it would help if we could go over your testimony and the evidence against you."

Eustass doesn't reply, so Law goes through the case files and finds the statement taken by the first attorney, sliding it over the table towards Eustass.

"If you would read this and-"

Kid snatches his wrist and yanks him forward. Before he has a chance to react a second hand is closed around his throat, long nails digging into the thin skin of his neck, and Kid has dragged him half onto the table, pinning him on top of scattered papers with a vicious smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Tra-fal-gar," he says, drawling out Law's name into a taunt. "I don't give a shit about the trial, I just wanna get my kicks in before they throw away the key."

Law glares at him, but doesn't try to struggle. Eustass might rip into him if he fought back, and even with handcuffs on the man could obviously do serious damage. The officers outside would notice and come in to taze the fucker half to death any second-

"Heh, waiting for the guards? Don't worry, they're takin' a little walk right now. You could try screaming though, someone else might hear."

Law's temper flares at that. Of all the fucking things, he gets stuck in a room with a violent inmate that has a huge chip in his shoulder and a pair of guards that take bribes. On days like this, he really hated the justice system.

He thrashes and kicks as hard as he can, spitting curses like venom, but Kid has a good grip on him and simply squeezes his throat until he gets lightheaded.

Eustass easily manhandles him onto his belly on the table, twisting his wrists behind his back with one hand and holding him down so heavily he can barely squirm. Dread twists in his gut when Eustass starts tugging his pants off, and he gets a hard smack on his rear when he kicks back and connects solidly with Eustass' shin.

"Some of the guys said you were a pretty one, they weren't lying." He grabs one of Law's cheeks and fondles him roughly before spreading him open, "Nice."

"Don't fucking touch me," Law hisses between his teeth, and Kid only snickers before freeing his cock from his prison scrubs and rubbing it against Law's ass.

Law goes rigid. Fuck, Eustass was big, and heavy, and the blunt head was already nudging insistently against his dry hole.

"Wait- wait, you idiot, use something!"

"Do I look like I have anything to use, dumbass?" Eustass says, grinding harder into him and making his hipbones dig into the sharp edge of the table.

"Then at least let me get you wet before you shred me with that fucking thing!"

"Maybe that's the point," Eustass growls.

"It'll feel better for you too, fucking shithead moron," Law snaps back sourly.

"Tch, the mouth on you. Fine, you wanna suck my cock so bad? Go ahead." He lets go of Law's arms and takes a step away, allowing Law to push himself off the table and turn around. When their eyes meet, Kid's lip curls, "Don't do anything stupid or I'll bash your pretty fucking face in."

Law scowls at him and sinks to his knees on the floor, coming level with Kid's cock. When he hesitates, Kid loops the chain of his cuffs behind Law's neck and puts both hands on either side of his head.

"Come on, do it like you said. Make me nice and wet for your tight little hole."

Law seriously considers biting his dick off, but there was always the risk Eustass would still be able to crush his skull before dying of blood loss.

So, with great distaste, he mouths over the head of Eustass' cock before giving the tip a lick and sucking it in. He does his best to get it as wet as possible, taking as much of it as he can and laving over the shaft with broad strokes of his tongue.

Eustass' hands fist into his hair, but they don't try to control his pace, letting him move freely as he works on swallowing more and making every inch as slick and slippery as possible.

"Fuck, you're good at this," Kid mutters, sounding impressed.

Yes I fucking am, and the only way you can get it is by being a stupid fucking pig.

Law switches to trying to make Eustass come, with the goal that he won't be able to get it up a second time and will have to let Law go before someone comes to his rescue, but as soon as he twists his tongue a certain way along the underside, Kid curses and pulls him off, "Shit, ok, get back on the table."

Law frowns and doesn't move, "Isn't this good enough?"

"Nope, I already decided I wanna come in your ass. Now get up before I have to fuck you on the floor and mess up your fancy suit."

Law gets up and bends over the table again, bracing on his elbows and dropping a few more colorful insults. Kid moves up behind him, grabbing his hip and using the other hand to guide his cock to Law's hole, smearing wetness over it before entering with one hard shove.

Law muffles a groan. Even with spit it's still too dry, the friction jagged and painful, and he's not stretched at all, making it difficult to keep quiet as Eustass forces his way in further with each thrust until he bottoms out.

"Ah, shit," Kid sighs, giving a slow roll of his hips to get that last fraction of an inch deeper. "Your ass feels fantastic. Way better than prison ass."

Law balks at the indignity of that, "If you give me some disgusting infection with your dirty fucking cock I'll have you castrated."

"Go ahead and try, sweetheart," Kid says, and leans down to nip at the back of his neck, "But right now my dirty fucking cock is going to fill you up with my dirty fucking cum."

He pulls out halfway, cock dragging on Law's insides, before slamming back in, hard enough to make Law's hips bang against the table and jerking a startled cry out of him.

Kid licks and scrapes teeth over his neck as he starts fucking in earnest, in between murmuring approval for how good it feels and how sweet Law sounds.

Law is very annoyed to realize that at some point during the process, he's gotten hard. His stupid, traitorous body had become so accustomed to rough sex that even this filthy animal had managed to get him up. It didn't help that Eustass' cock was skating over his prostate on almost every thrust, and the gravelly voice in his ear makes him want to push back onto that cock and get it in him deeper.

He clenches his jaw and concentrates on not giving Eustass the satisfaction of a response. Except Eustass changes his grip to reach under him, and one hand finds his erection.

"Ha- I knew it. Your ass loves a good deep dicking, doesn't it?" Kid pants, closing a fist around Law's cock and beginning to loosely jerk him off.

Law squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of anything that will stave off the inevitable, but his thoughts are too muddled with sex and adrenaline to be of any use. With his eyes closed, all he can do is feel the heat of Eustass leaning over him, the hand on his cock, and the ragged pleasure of being soundly fucked.

When Eustass skims a palm over the head of his cock, he comes with a miserable sound trapped in his throat.

Kid growls with satisfaction and ruts into him harder, pushing him down with a heavy hand between his shoulder blades until his face is pressed against the table. Thankfully Eustass only lasts another minute, because it couldn't get more demeaning than this.

After Eustass finally finishes and pulls out, Law hastily escapes out of reach to the other side of the room and straightens out his clothes into some semblance of decency.

He glares at Kid, who smirks at him and licks cum off his palm.

"Disgusting."

"Just getting rid of the evidence."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before leaving all of the evidence in my ass."

Kid flicks his tongue at him lewdly, "If you want me to eat you out, just say so."

Law grimaces, and at that moment a correctional officer, not one of the ones that fucking left Law alone with this psychopath but a new one, his belated savior, decides to open the door. The guard takes in Law and Kid standing on opposite sides of the room, and the case files scattered all over the table and floor.

"Inmate! Stay in your seat!" the guard barks, and Kid glances at Law, all the humor wiped off his face, waiting for Law to start yelling to lock him up and charge him with sexual assault.

Law, even though he's supremely pissed off, doesn't say anything about it. Eustass obviously intended to get caught, and Law doesn't want to give him what he wants. He could find a different way to get back at Eustass for this, something that didn't indulge the man's self-destructive wish to set a record for consecutive life sentences.

It's a stupid impulse, childishly vindictive and completely irrational, but Law is feeling too stubborn to do anything else. This was fucking personal, he wasn't leaving Eustass to some judge and jury. Cruel and unusual punishment was supposedly unconstitutional, anyway.

"Actually, we're done here. He can leave."

Kid appears entirely disconcerted, so much that he doesn't even say a word as a second guard arrives to escort him out of the room.

Law meets his questioning look as he watches him go. "See you next time, Eustass."

-x-

Of course, the next time Law visits the prison for the second attorney-client meeting, he makes sure that a guard stays posted inside the room.

Eustass is wary and uncooperative as Law outlines his trial plan. The evidence is stacked high against him, so that is the first target. Law has gone through it all with a fine-toothed comb—police reports, crime lab results, character analysis—checking for weak points. He thinks he might have a workable case in Eustass' defense, he just needed Eustass not to do anything else to add to the charges, and a little extra-judicial leverage.

He leaves after underlining the importance of being patient and laying low until the trial, exacting a sullen agreement that Eustass won't pick any more fights in the meantime.

Then he secures his secret weapon.

He calls Doflamingo, who answers with a grin that Law can hear over the phone.

"Trafalgar, what a pleasant surprise. Are you coming up to the capitol soon? I could use some time off."

"Unfortunately no, though as always I look forward to seeing you again, whenever that may be. For now I have a small matter that could use your expertise."

"Oh? I'd love to help, of course. What do you need?"

"You may have heard of the case I'm working on right now, the triple murder set for trial next week at the Los Angeles Superior Court."

"Ah, I believe I know of it. Has the defendant been causing you some trouble? I can have someone else assigned to his defense." Doflamingo doesn't sound concerned exactly, he should know that Law didn't shy away from difficult clients or cases, but it was not an unexpected offer considering the uproar Eustass had caused in the department by scaring his last two public defenders out of their wits.

"Yes and no, but there's no need for that, I'm fine." Mostly. His ass still hurt, but Eustass had gotten his shots in and saw they wouldn't work, so Law wasn't concerned about him for the time being. "I've found a few weaknesses in the evidence, something that could get the case thrown out if the prosecution doesn't put up a fight."

"I see... Well then, I can do something for you. Is there anything else you need?"

"That's all, besides letting me know the next time you're in the city. I can only fully express my appreciation in person, of course."

"Fufu, won't that be a treat. Then I won't hesitate to impose on you, Law. Until then."

Law smirks to himself as he ends the call; Doflamingo was so reliable. He had no doubt that the right strings would be pulled to allow him to have the case dropped. Having a friend at the top of the food chain never failed to be worthwhile.

-x-

The day of the trial arrives, and Law is full of confidence. Eustass sits sullenly next to him at the defendant's table, in his orange prison scrubs and handcuffs, a police officer standing guard at his side.

As Law planned, several key pieces of evidence are found inadmissible due to mishandling, and the prosecution's case crumbles without any attempts made to recover. The prosecutor sounds distinctly frustrated when she tells the judge that they have no new evidence or witnesses to submit, and as such they will be dropping the case.

The judge appears dubious, but has no choice except to go along with the prosecution's decision.

After some minor work expunging the charges Eustass had accrued after his arrest, the trial is over, and Eustass is free to go.

Eustass looks like he doesn't know quite what to make of the verdict as he stands in the courtroom, absently rubbing his wrist after being uncuffed. He ignores the people heckling him from the gallery with shouts of 'murderer!' and 'he's guilty!', and when Law finishes putting all the paperwork away in his briefcase and makes to leave, they only trade a single glance.

Law is feeling smug, both from a successful case and from Eustass' baffled expression, and can't resist getting in the last word.

"Enjoy your freedom, Eustass." While it lasts, you stupid miserable fuck.


End file.
